The New Meetings
by Strand
Summary: Skinner isn't SEEN at the meetings, but that doesn't mean he's not there. Tom/Skinner PWP


"Shi-" Special Agent Tom Sawyer stumbled into the Nautilus's briefing room in his haste to get to the league's latest meeting

"Shi-" Special Agent Tom Sawyer stumbled into the Nautilus's briefing room in his haste to get to the league's latest meeting. He had been practicing his long range shooting and had been so absorbed he failed to notice that he was late for said meeting. Not that it mattered much at the moment, as they had just saved the world and it had managed to stay free of crisis for the past several months. The meetings were pretty much weekly reminders of their utter uselessness to the world at the moment. There is surprisingly little the world needs of a gang of well-meaning-hero-like freaks.

"You are late Mr. Sawyer." Mina's smooth feminine voice was as seductive as it was polite; but it also ringed with danger, and if used to offer one a cup of tea, one couldn't help but think it was somehow a death threat. Mina had taken over the operation when Quatermain had died, and Sawyer realized she was probably the leader that Quatermain couldn't quite manage being (even though he hated to admit any faults with his mentor). She led with a polite, calm fist and it was somehow refreshing "And I will ask you not to swear while in my presence."

Sawyer offered her a clumsy grin. "Sorry Miss Harker. Got distracted shooting." Sawyer's thick American accent rolled off the apology. Sawyer walked around the right side of Nemo's exaggeratedly designed table to one of Nemo's exaggeratedly designed chairs. Swinging the chair around he sat on it backwards, his legs spread to accommodate for the chair back, folding his arms over the top of the chair back. Mina's frown etched further downwards in annoyance at this slack display, but she said nothing from her spot at the front of the table. He flashed a grin to Captain Nemo and Dr. Jekyll who sat on the other side of the table. Nemo nodded in turn and Dr. Jekyll returned a small smile.

Sawyer looked around the room (pausing twice at the table polluted in Skinner's liquor) looking for the tell-tale leather trench coat and hat. Upon finding none, he turned to back to the table. "Is Skinner naked?"

Mina's frown twitched again. "Skinner seemed to have seen fit not to come to this meeting we believe." Mina murmured something from the corner of her mouth that sounded somewhat like 'Thank God'. Sawyer could understand. Skinner always deliberately found ways to infuriate Mina at these meeting now that they really didn't serve much purpose.

"We can start without Mr. Skinner I think. I will not waste my men's time trying to find a ghost." Nemo interjected. Dr. Jekyll smiled, but Sawyer swore he heard, however light, snickering and he knew that of all things Dr. Jekyll did not snicker. No one else seemed to notice as Mina officially started the meeting. He was about to question the others on the possibility that Skinner's may in fact be in the room after all when he felt a weight on his back and on the chair itself. A less then manly squeak came out of his mouth, which was caught by an invisible hand covering his mouth as he realized that Skinner was practically curled around him, naked.

And, (as Skinner's hips shifted to a more comfortable position on the end of the backwards chair causing him to rub against Sawyer's ass) Sawyer noted, hard. Sawyer's shocked look must not have looked to out of place in the conversation though as no one so much as glanced at him. No one noticed his unnaturally squashed lips either it would seem.

He felt Skinner's head rest on his shoulder, in the junction of his neck. He also felt Skinner smirk against his neck as he brushed his hands lightly over Sawyer's chest, tickling his left nipple though his shirt.

Sawyer was about to buck Skinner off and reveal his presence to the others when Skinner pulled out the big guns and grabbed his ever-so-slightly-not-wanting-to-admit-it aroused cock through his thin cotton black pants, making it jump into semi-hardness. Sawyer froze as he felt Skinner smirk change to a full grin on his neck, feeling Skinner's lips and teeth brush against his skin. He shivered: he hadn't really noticed how good those lips felt on his skin a minute ago.

He couldn't buck Skinner off now. Not when his skilled right hand had coaxed him into hardness. His pants stretched tight across his crotch and everyone would know. And he couldn't deny that Skinner was doing a good job: he was rubbing him through his pants roughly, greedy fingers groping his balls on downward strokes and his eager thumb pressing just right over the tip causing him to gasp against the invisible hand in front of his mouth, his eyes now lidded with lust.

Skinner bucked his hips ever so slightly so that the chair wouldn't move, pressing his own erection into Sawyers tightly clad arse. Sawyer was disturbed when his cock twitched at the movement. Shit. There was no way this that **that** was a turn on.

Skinner's lips brushed against the outside of his ear before licking a circle around the hollow of his ear. Sawyer shuddered and resisted the urge to buck. Lips were pressed firmly to his ear again and Skinner whispered so silently that he wouldn't be able to be heard if he wasn't so intimately close. "Be a good boy and stay quiet."

His hand dropped from Sawyer's mouth to his inner thigh, caressing and squeezing. He only just managed to stifle the yelp of surprise by suddenly pushing his face into his folded arms. The movement must have been too sudden as Jekyll looked up in surprised concern. Sawyer faked an 'I'm okay' unseen smile that at least reached his eyes and a few fingers in a wave. Jekyll smiled his always unsure smile back and turned back to Mina, who was talking something of procedure.

Which was lucky because Sawyer's eyes rolled into the back of his head a second later, having to bite his arm to stop the moan from screaming out of his throat, as Skinner had unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand in to curl around bare flesh. Skinner's caresses were so much more intense now that there was nothing in between their skin.

Skinner snickered as Sawyer muffled a yelp after running his fingernail over the slit, raking up the pre cum, tickling and teasing and making him want more. Skinner repeated this over and over, pumping him with his other hand, enjoying how Sawyer would quiver as his finger left the tip. He pushed his hips further up the chair, splaying Sawyer out even more as he stretched around the chair and grinding himself into Sawyer's gorgeously tight ass, pleased as he felt him grinding back to try and cause more contact. He was almost as pleased to see Mina's frown etch further onto her face, trying to keep her fury at bay as she tried not to pay them any attention. But not quite.

Sawyer dipped his head lower so that his forehead was on his arms to prevent his face from giving him away. He felt Skinner lean further over his shoulder, listening to his ever weighting breath and whispered gasps, he felt Skinner's heavy, solid cock rub instantly against his ass and suddenly wished he was naked too. Skinner's lips were on his ear again. His breathe was coming out in hot, heavy waves caressing his ear, and again Sawyer felt him grin from ear to ear as he huskily whispered: "I wanna fuck you, Tom."

He gave a particularly hard squeeze at the same time and Sawyer breathe stop, his eyes rolled back again with lust as images of things to come flooded his mind: taut chest, stretched limbs, deep, thick penetration; and he came. Deep coils of heat were released as Skinner milked him for all he was worth, pushing his hips back hard against his own still hard erection. Skinner's lips were against his throat again as he bit his arm until they bled to stop moaning.

He panted against his now marred flesh as he fought to regain his breath. He stiffened in shock as he felt Skinner lift his shirt and wipe his own cum off on his stomach. He flushed with anger and embarrassment as he felt Skinner fix his shirt and button his pants back up and he felt the sticky mess pressed firmly on his skin. Skinner seemed to find it amusing though if his selfish grin planted on his neck was anything to go by. He felt Skinner push away so he wasn't flush against him anymore but he leant over from what Sawyer thought was a standing position to whisper against his ear again "Hey Tom, hate to be the one to tell you this, but I think you've creamed your pants."

Sawyer turned, flabbergast in the direction Skinner seemed to be in. He heard snickering leading out of the room, audible for everyone to hear. Nemo and Jekyll turned their heads towards the door, which opened and closed by itself. Sawyer tried to hide his madly flaring blush as he remember that he was suppose to be in a meeting and that everyone was still in the room.

"It seems our non-visible friend was here all along." Nemo stated while getting up. The meeting had finished already Sawyer realized, burying his head in his arms again, this time in shame and embarrassment rather then pleasure.

"That sneaky, disruptive weasel is no friend of mine." Mina growled between ground teeth. Her teeth, Sawyer noticed, had taken on a sharp appeal. Her glare briefly turned to him before she gracefully stormed out of the room.

Nemo followed her in his usual solemn walk, with Jekyll trailing behind looking rather confused "How did he disrupt the meeting this time though? I'm afraid I don't quite understand…" Nemo turned to Jekyll. He paused and looked directly at Sawyer, who was still blushing in his chair, long before deciding to leave last, before turning back to Jekyll. "Dr. Jekyll you do not wish to know." And promptly turned and left. Jekyll followed, still confused, looking back to the blushing Sawyer. "Are you not coming, Mr. Sawyer?"

Sawyer would have laughed at the pun if he wasn't so humiliated. "Ah- I just wanted to –um, er – examine the – table decorations…" He trailed off at the terrible excuse. Jekyll confusion deepened, but at the sight of the red faced boy, decided it was best to leave.

Sawyer's eyes squeezed shut as though in pain as the door closed. He finally looked down at his pants. They were almost dripping and he was mortified as he realized that that was the best orgasm he'd had; along with the fact that he would really need to wash his pants. His head fell to his arms once more. He wouldn't be able to see (Ha! Like he could anyway) or talk to Skinner's again without remembering this. There'd be no living with him now. His traitorous mind thought back to the feel of lips on his nape, groping hands on his thighs, and Skinner pressed hard on his back. His cock twitched at the thought. Fuck.


End file.
